Darkzone
Location It is always near one of the gates inside The Maze. The location is the same in every server, being behind the blue door in the Glade. A yellow treasure chest marker is placed above the chests that can be seen from any distance, which indicates the countdown for the Darkzone events. All ores and trees spawn inside the Dark Zone. But these trees are exclusive to the Darkzone: Dead trees, Acid trees, Blood trees, and Magma trees. There also used to be a darker maze nearby the Darkzone that also allowed PVP, but in the update after its addition, it was removed. Content PVP Mechanics PvP (Player Vs Player) is enabled, meaning you may attack or be attacked by other players. Any materials gathered will be marked as "Unsecured," meaning they will be dropped if you die. Other players may pick these up. They will remain unsecured in the holder's inventory until said holder leaves the Darkzone. Items do not disintegrate in lava, and may still be picked up again, though caution should be taken. After one minute, dropped items will immediately despawn. Leaving the Darkzone by re-entering the maze will secure any unsecured items in your inventory. Items that are secured will never become unsecured, even if you re-enter the Darkzone. Sometimes if you enter the Maze and then immediately go back into the Darkzone, your items will not be secured. You must wait a few seconds for your PVP ability to disable and for items to be secured. You will know when your items are secured by the green text that shows up on the bottom of the screen which shows all of the items being secured. Players with a low reputation in relation to you, which means that they have to be below reputation 30 to have a chance to be protected, you need to be 10 reputations above a person for them to be protected, and anyone below reputation 10 will automatically be protected by people above reputation 10. If they have no unsecured items in the Darkzone, or if the rules above are true, they will have a transparent avatar when entering the Darkzone. This indicates they are invincible for the time being. If an invincible player attacks a non-invincible player, their avatar returns to normal and can take damage like normal. This somewhat evens out the fight with the suppossed "weaker" player always landing the first damaging hit. Despite their invincibility from players, they can be killed by lava and/or grievers/raptors Darkzone Chest In the center of the Darkzone, there is a large platform surrounded by a floating red reflection shield, along with a floating red core, where the ziplines connect, high above the platform's center. There are eight chests in total: four Special and four Platinum. The Platinum chests are one on each side of the center rock, and the Special chests are one in each corner. Special chests contain objects, which are usually blueprints, but there is a chance for small gears, and a very rare chance for dead core or an underworld shard, while Platinum chests contain ore and wood. Every twenty-five minutes, the shields will lower. After twenty minutes, a five-minute warning is announced, and right before it opens, there is a sixty-second warning, in which the ziplines to get to the chests appear before they lower. The only way to access the chests is via one of the three zip-lines while these shields are down. After two minutes, the shields go back up. If you are within the shields after or while they are raised, you will be reflected off the platform's perimeters, and thus often making you fall into lava. While the server is below a fifteen player count, the Darkzone Chests will not open. This is to prevent farming in small or V.I.P. servers, where you will most likely have fewer players as a threat in PVP. It Is possible to glitch into the shield by staying in the Darkzone chest area after the shield goes back up, but anyone inside will automatically die within a few seconds after entering the area. Lava Lava can destroy crates. Instant death upon contact. The lava rivers can be easily crossed with a double jump, or by using one of the wooden bridges that cross certain lava trenches. It is recommended to us use the bridges if your parkour is disabled, as falling into the lava results in immediate death, unless you're controlling a monster. The update released the new fishes, and one of them is Skeleton Fish.You can now fish in some certain lava spots in Darkzone Loot crates In a recent update, there are now golden variants of the puzzle crates that randomly fall in various locations with a usual of two or three crates falling at a time. These won't fall unless there's at least 20 players, but with larger player numbers, it also increases the chance for them to spawn. The crates also don't seem to drop when the Darkzone chest event is announced and usually drop again as soon as when the last Darkzone chest barrier goes back up. The crates are usually easy to spot, as they will be glowing similar to their normal counterparts. On top of that, they will stand out from the dark-colored landscape of the Darkzone due to their bright yellow/gold color. Up on interacting with these crates, instead of picking them up, they will instead break open and reveal up to 6 various items usually ranging from uncommon to mythic. Due to the possibility of getting Dead Cores, Obsidian, Godly ore, or any mythic from these boxes, most players will usually be on high alert for them and will absolutely demolish any players that get near them. The crates themselves are completely immune to lava and it isn't uncommon to find one that landed in one of the lava pits in the Darkzone. But due to the new layout of the Darkzone, crates that do fall into the lava cannot be reached by any means without dying. The crates also have a very limited lifespan, usually known to despawn after about a minute without any players interacting with them. Tips * Mine and cut as many ores/wood as possible as it makes it possible for rare ores/wood to spawn. * Pay attention to the red reflection shield as the Darkzone Event's sixty-second timer counts down. If you do, you'll most likely get a head start on the zipline this giving you the advantage of getting resources before anyone else. * Secure rare items immediately to minimize the chance of being killed and losing said rare item. * When you are fighting, eat fish to heal you up while in combat. Trivia In prior updates, there would be lava that would engulf the main crater of the Darkzone if the server size was below 15 players. Now, this has been removed, but rare items are just now much more difficult to find if the server is below 15 players The Darkzone also used to have a random spawn location, but in a previous update, the spawn point for the Darkzone is fixed to one door, which is indicated by it being a midnight blue with decaying crimson moss compared to its sand and green moss colored counterpart doors. It is possible to jump from the ground to the DarkZone chest platform with a well-timed double-jump, but due to the small landing space to reach, the lava surrounding the platform, as well as the barriers needing to be lowered in order to even do it, it isn't recommended as most of the good items will already be gone by the time you reach it. With the recent revamp of the Darkzone, there is a further abundance of materials than in the prior incarnations. With the new functions of the Chest event, it removed an issue where players would unintentionally hook onto a zipline and fly right into the shield, as the ziplines can't even be used until the shield begins to lower. Supposedly, there will be new events added to the Darkzone, but the information is limited. There is a strange hole in the ground in the Darkzone which currently serves no function other than a hiding place from monsters. this is the only other location in which the themes have no day/night restriction. the other place is the Escape areas. Music Herald of justice (BrunuhVille) The Riverlands (Brunuhville) The Last of His Name (Brunuhville) Realm of the fallen king (BrunuhVille) Cry of the Dragons (BrunuhVille)